


What your favorite Gargoyles ship says about you

by jen176



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), What Your Favorite Ship Says About You (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen176/pseuds/jen176
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	What your favorite Gargoyles ship says about you

**Author's Note:**

> with special thanks to Eldena Doubleca5t. Anything i missed, say something in the comments and i will edit it in.

Goliath/Elisa-1. Your favorite movie is the Shape of Water, and 2. you just wanted good things for Goliath and Elisa, and really who wouldn't.

Goliath/Demona-You believe that Demona did nothing wrong.

Magus/Katherine-You had a crush on Legolas.

Tom/Katherine-You stan Padme/Anakin.

Goliath/Xanatos-You came to this series hoping for some bara and were sorely disappointed.

Hudson/his mate-You have some headcanons.

Brooklyn/Lexington-Your ideal relationship is firmly built of inherent eroticism of _**[Two Bros Sittin' in a Hottub!]**_

Broadway/Lexington-You like to see body diversity in your shipping.

Brooklyn/Broadway/Lexington-Your ideal relationship (or throuple) is firmly built on the phrase "and hijinx ensues".

Brooklyn/Maggie-You are not opposed to SI!OC/Canon Character fics, but you wrote SI!OC/Canon Character fics.

Talon/Maggie-You are a furry and proud.

Hudson/Jeffery-1. Shape of Water is your favorite movie, 2. you also love romances featuring elderly gay men.

Xanatos/Owen-Your ideal relationship is an intelligent villain and their hyper competent sidekick.

Xanatos/Fox-You just want to fuck villains, and really who doesn't.

Xanatos/Fox/Owen-You are all about villains having healthy, non-hetronormative relationships.

Brooklyn/Angela-You are hetrosexual.

Coyote 2.0/Hyena-You are a robosexual.

Hyena/Jackal-You watched Game of Thrones for Cersei and Jaime's relationship.

Angela/Gabriel-You are a sucker for childhood friends, who grow up to be lovers.

Angela/Ophelia-You are just trying to make this series 25% more queer.

Elisa/Angela-I don't know how you got here femslash fan, but congrats for making the most of it.

Elisa/Fox-This is the same as the Elisa/Angela joke.

Elisa/Tony Dracon-You just really like that one episode where Elisa wears that one outfit. You know which one.

Elisa/Matt Bluestone-Your ideal relationship is Mulder and Scully.

Matt Bluestone/Demona- **You take crackships seriously.** Especially characters who have never interacted.

Yama/Sora-You are a weeb.

Griff/Una-You ship Steve/Peggy, but you felt the Old-Man!Steve ending was kinda backstep for Peggy.

Una/Leo-You are into otherkin.

Gabriel/Ophelia-You ship minor characters, who should have gotten more screen time.

Robin Canmore/Dingo-You ship secondary characters, built on the inherent eroticism of being the only two sane co-workers.

Oberon/Titania-Your ideal relationship is built on the inherit eroticism of rich and bitchy.

Thailog/Demona-You are into BDSM.

Thailog/Elisa-You are into non-con.

Thailog/Delilah-You are into BDSM and non-con.

Thailog/Angela-You need help _**[FBI! OPEN UP]**_.

Thailog/Shari-Come for the BDSM, stay for the inherent eroticism of trolling.

Brooklyn/Katana-1. Your ideal is a bickering married couple and 2. you just wanted good things for Brooklyn, and really who wouldn't.

Lex/Amp-1. You are into otherkin and 2. you just wanted good things for Lex and really who wouldn't.

Goliath/Delilah-You wished the Mirror episode ended with Elisa becoming a gargoyle.

Delilah/Malibu-1. You not only want a girlfriend who can benchpress you, but one who can so much as bridal carry you, and 2. you respect women.

Brooklyn/Demona- You want to fuck villains, who are also MILFs.

Coldstone/Coldfire-You are a firm believer in inherent eroticism of mutual pinning.

Coldfire/Coldsteel-You are fascinated by relationships built on gaslighing others.

Macbeth/Gurach-You thought Outlander was overrated ( _even if the costumes are amazing_ ) and prefer Highlander.

Macbeth/Demona-You are all about the trope of Friends to Enemies to Lovers. _Spoiler, it only sticks for less than one episode._

Margot/Brendan-You are not only hetro, but **conservative.**

Demona/Elisa-You believe the only way to solve a love triangle, is to avoid the access.

Angela/Broadway-1. You wanted good things for Broadway and really who wouldn't, and 2. fuck traditional gender roles.

Elisa/Jason Canmore-You completely missed the point of this show and you don't care.


End file.
